hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Lackey
Rachel Lackey is a fifteen-year-old Muggleborn Hufflepuff. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Rachel Elizabeth Lackey was born on June 2 to John Lackey and Hailey Greene-Lackey. Both of her parents were muggles, but both of Hailey's older sisters were witches that had gone to Hogwarts. Hailey was never told that her sisters were magical, just that they had been sent to a boarding school. John's grandparents were both magical and did not try to hide their magic. As a child, John had loved going to his grandparents house and seeing their wonderful tricks, but as he grew older he thought of them as insane and crazy. He spurned the idea of "magic" and after leaving for college, never spoke to them again. John and Hailey met at college and got married within a few months of their first meeting. The rushed marriage fell apart quickly. John moved to the other side of the country and Hailey went back to live with her parents. A couple months later, Hailey found out that she was pregnant. When Rachel was born, her mother was devastated. Rachel had the same features as her father. Hailey was mad at John and at Rachel, and so Hailey gave Rachel to her parents and moved away. Rachel lived a solitary life with her grandparents as they lived in the most secluded part of town. She soon grew bored of reading and found that music was what gave her the most joy in life. She convinced her grandparents to buy her a keyboard and a guitar which she soon mastered. Soon her list of instruments grew, she picked up drums and singing. When Rachel was nine years old, her grandparents unexpectedly died in a car crash. After that her life became a whirlwind of foster homes. Her first foster family was kind, but when she started showing signs of magic, they decided not to keep her. The next Rachel wasn't sure how they had qualified to be proper foster parents and she quickly found a way to run away. The third family recognized her magical abilities and the mother of the family explained to her about the wizarding world, she herself being a graduated Hufflepuff. The very next week, a letter arrived for Rachel saying that she'd been accepted into Hogwarts. Once there, she was sorted into Hufflepuff for her caring attitude. She made many friends, but she wasn't really close to anyone having previously led a life of solitude. In her fourth year, she decided to try out for the Quidditch team and ended up becoming one of the chasers. She still plays her instruments regularly and enjoys learning about the wizard music culture. When Dumbledore's Army was formed, she decided to join because she knew its cause was positive and she wishes to help diminish evil. Personality Rachel is a very quiet, solitary girl. She doesn't talk to others much, but when she does, she is kind and helpful. She loves assisting everyone she meets and can be a fun girl once you get to know her. She expresses herself mostly through her music. Looks Rachel has very pretty dark brown hair and brown eyes. She smiles a lot and can usually be found with an instrument in hand. Rachel doesn't rally care that much about her appearance and what others think of her. Wand Rachel's wand is made of oak wood and is 16 inches long. It has a unicorn hair core and she usually carries with her. Alliances Enemies *None yet! Gallery 11247356-standard.jpg 11247362-standard.jpg 11247355-standard.jpg 11247360-standard.jpg Fenway2.jpg 11247361-standard.jpg 11247365-standard.jpg 11247364-standard.jpg 11247358-standard.jpg 11247357-standard.jpg th.jpeg photo-814x1024.jpg Category:Female Category:Hufflepuff Category:JordynPallas Category:Student Category:Muggleborn Category:British Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:Musician Category:Fifteen Category:Fourth Year